DRAGON AGE: Heroes of Ferelden
by Tehre
Summary: Fereldens Frieden wird bedroht. Amalia Cousland, Kommandantin der Grauen Wächter, und ihre alte Gruppe aus der Zeit der Verderbnis schließt sich mit Marian Hawke, dem Champion von Kirkwall, und ihrem Bruder Garret zusammen, um den seltsamen Vorfällen im Königreich zu trotzen.
1. Prolog

**Erstmal eine Warnung: **

**Die Geschichte beginnt nach Dragon Age II.**

**Als Hintergrund habe ich nicht nur die Spiele, sondern auch die Bücher "The Silent Throne", "The Calling" und "Asunder" und die Comics "The Silent Grove", "Those Who Speak" und "Until We Sleep" genommen. **

**A****ußerdem lese ich hin und wieder in "Dragon Age - The World of Thedas Volume 1", um die Welt so detailreich wie nur möglich zu beschreiben.**

**Wer also eine Geschichte ohne SPOILER für all diese Bücher/Comics haben will, der ist hier leider falsch.**

**Falls euch das jedoch nicht stört, könnt ihr gerne weiter lesen. :D **

* * *

Das ist meine erste Fanfiktion überhaupt, deshalb würde ich mich wahnsinnig freuen, wenn es Kommentare hageln würde. Kritik nehme ich immer gerne an. Falls wer Fehler entdeckt, wäre es super, wenn diese in einem Kommentar erwähnt werden, damit ich schnell was überarbeiten kann. Beta-Reader sind herzlich willkommen.

Disclaimer: Dragon Age und all seine Charaktere/Orte/etc. gehören Bioware. Das Motiv auf dem Bild gehört auch Bioware. Das Einzige, was ich bewerkstelligt habe, ist, mich in ihrer erschaffenen Welt auszutoben.

* * *

**DRAGON AGE**

**Heroes of Ferelden**

**Eine kleine Zeitreise**

9:30 Anfang der fünften Verderbnis. Wächterin Amalia Cousland und Wächter Alistair Theirin rekrutieren eine Armee. Morrigan, Leliana, Sten, Wynne, Shale, Zevran, Oghren und Leva Mahariel schließen sich ihnen an.

9:31 Ende der fünften Verderbnis. Amalia Cousland erschlägt den Erzdämon. Alistair Theirin wird gekrönt, Amalia Cousland wird zur Kommandantin der Grauen Wächter in Ferelden.

9:31 Marian und Garret Hawke steigen hinab in die Tiefen Wege.

9:34 Marian Hawke besiegt den Arishok und wird zum Champion von Kirkwall ernannt.

9:37 Anders sprengt die Kirche in Kirkwall. Der Konflikt zwischen Magiern und Templern eskaliert. Die Hawke Geschwister fliehen.

9:38 Alistair, Isabela und Varric gehen auf die Suche nach König Maric.

9:40 Lordsucher Lambert erklärt die Zirkel der Magi für aufgehoben.

**Prolog**

9:38 August, Amaranthine, Festung der Grauen Wächter

Ferelden war anders als Seheron oder Par Vollen. Die Erde war schmutzig, die Städte überfüllt. Par Vollen war ein Paradies von Wäldern und Flüssen, Seheron war eine altertümliche Ruine, die an die Stärke der Qunari erinnerte. Ferelden bestand einfach nur aus Feldern, Weiten, die menschenleer waren. Und dann waren da wieder Ansammlungen von Häusern, die keinen Ruhm zeigten. Für die Qunari war Funktionalität zwar das Wichtigste, dennoch bauten sie auch, um ihre Macht und ihre Größe zu zeigen. Nicht einmal der Palast des Königs in Denerim kam den Gebäuden der Qunari nahe. Arishok vermutete, dass es am Leben der Bürger von Ferelden lag.

Menschen, Elfen, Zwerge, sie alle irrten durch ihre Leben, nicht sicher, wohin sie gehörten; ständig auf der Suche, ständig rebellierend, weil sie nicht wussten, dass ihr Leben schon von Geburt an vorbestimmt war, um sie in die richtige Richtung zu lenken. Arishok stand still wie immer auf dem Balkon, der zum Trainingsfeld der Grauen Wächter zeigte. Er wusste, wohin er gehörte, wusste, was seine Aufgabe war. Sein ganzes Leben lang hatte er keinen Zweifel gekannt. Bis er nach Ferelden gekommen war. Obwohl, echten Zweifel verspürte er auch jetzt nicht. Es war eher ein Gefühl, dass es auch etwas anderes im Leben gab als nur die Aufgabe, die ihn bestimmte. Arishok war nicht mehr Sten. Sten hatte gegen die Verderbnis gekämpft. Sten hatte angefangen, sich zu verändern. Er war nun Arishok. Trotzdem war es nicht möglich, den Sten in ihm zu vergessen. Es ergab nicht wirklich einen Sinn, aber Arishok beruhigte sich mit dem Gedanken, dass überhaupt nichts in Ferelden Sinn ergab.

Die Geräusche im Hof wurden lauter. Zwei Wächter kämpften so verbissen miteinander, dass die anderen Inne hielten, um den Beiden zuzusehen. Der Eine war ein Krieger, der Schild und Schwert mit sich führte. Der Andere hielt zwei Dolche in den Händen. Sie kämpften nicht mehr fürs Training, das konnte Arishok sehen. Die Beiden kämpften, als läge eine Fehde zwischen ihnen. Diese Art von Kampf war sehr dumm. Wenn sie so weiter machten, würden sie sich nur unnötig verletzen.

„Sten?" Die Stimme riss Arishok aus den Gedanken. Sie gehörte einem Menschen, dem einzigen Menschen, von dem es ihn nicht störte, immer noch „Sten" genannt zu werden, obwohl er dies nicht mehr war.

„Kadan", begrüßte er die Frau und trat einen Schritt zur Seite, damit sie sich an seine Seite stellen konnte. Sie sah aus, als wollte sie mit ihm sprechen, aber ihre Aufmerksamkeit fiel auf das kämpfende Paar. Ihre Stirn runzelte sich, sie zückte in atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit ihren Bogen und schoss einen Pfeil zwischen die Kämpfenden. „Ryan! Harry! Legt die Waffen weg! In wenigen Minuten seid ihr in meinem Büro!" Die beiden Wächter erschraken, schauten verschämt auf ihre Füße, taten aber wie ihnen geheißen. Die Kommandantin der Grauen Wächter sah hinunter auf die anderen Wächter und als ihr silberner Blick auf Nathaniel Howe fiel, verengten sich ihre Augen. Arishok sah deutlich, dass sie ihn dafür verantwortlich machte, dass die Zwei gekämpft hatten, schließlich hätte er eingreifen können. Nach einer Weile seufzte sie und lehnte sich erschöpft an die Brüstung.

„Tut mir leid, Sten, aber wir werden wohl erst heute Abend miteinander sprechen können", sagte sie und er erkannte echtes Bedauern in ihrer Stimme. Wann hatte er gelernt, ihre Gefühle so gut zu lesen?

„Ich werde auf dich warten, Kadan", sagte er. Er wusste, dass seine Worte für gewöhnliche Menschen ruhig und teilnahmslos klangen. Aber sie war kein gewöhnlicher Mensch. Und er hoffte, sie hörte, wie viel Bewunderung und Respekt in seiner monotonen Stimme mitklang. Ihrem Lächeln nach hatte sie es gehört. Sie stellte sich aufrecht neben ihn und blickte nochmal hinunter zum Hof. Sie war eine ungewöhnlich große Frau für einen Menschen. Dennoch überragte Arishok sie um einen Kopf.

Amalia Cousland pfiff ihren Mabari Rex zu sich und löste sich von der Brüstung.

„Komm, Junge!", meinte sie an ihren loyalen Gefährten gewandt. „Zeigen wir den zwei Nervensägen, wie man sich unter meiner Führung zu benehmen hat!" Rex bellte zustimmend. Rex beschützte Amalia und dafür respektierte Arishok ihn. Amalia kraulte den gewaltigen Kriegshund hinter einem Ohr und ging dann voran zu ihrem Büro.

Im Hof wurde das Training fortgesetzt und Arishok entschied, dass er mit den verbliebenen Kriegern trainieren sollte. Die Grauen Wächter waren die Einzigen, die überhaupt eine Chance gegen ihn hatten. Als er hinunter stieg, war da ein Gedanke, der ihn nicht loslassen wollte. Ferelden war ganz anders als Par Vollen.

Es fühlte sich mehr wie ein Zuhause an.


	2. Chapter 1

Edit: Disclaimer (Wie konnte ich das nur vergessen?! Schande über mich!): Dragon Age gehört Bioware.

* * *

Kapitel 1

9:39 Wintermarsch, Erster Tag, Denerim, Marktviertel von Denerim

Der Winter brachte kalten Wind nach Denerim. Die Straßen waren voller Schnee und Leva Mahariel dankte den Göttern nicht zum ersten Mal, dass sie in einem geschlossenen Raum schlafen konnte. Anders als damals, als sie noch mit den Dalish durch die Wälder gefahren war und die kalten Tage im Zelt verbracht hatte. Sie kuschelte sich weiter in ihren dicken Mantel aus weißem Hasenfell und stampfte so schnell wie nur möglich durch den Schnee. Es war tiefste Nacht und niemand befand sich auf den Straßen. Dafür waren alle Fenster hell erleuchtet und man hörte deutlich, dass die Bevölkerung das neue Jahr feierte. Vor acht Jahren hatte Leva Denerim zum ersten Mal betreten. Damals hatte sie sich über die Größe und Unübersichtlichkeit der Stadt beschwert. Heute kannte sie jede noch so kleine Seitengasse. Vor allem da sie bei dem Wiederaufbau der Stadt mitgewirkt hatte.

Leva erreichte den Marktplatz, den es im Kampf gegen die Dunkle Brut besonders schlimm erwischt hatte. Sie hatten ihn genauso aufgebaut, wie sie ihn in Erinnerung gehabt hatten. In der Mitte war immer noch genug Platz für die Stände der Verkäufer. Doch Leva war nicht hergekommen, um etwas zu kaufen, auch wenn der Marktplatz nicht leer gewesen wäre. Sie war gekommen, um in der Taverne mit ihren Freunden das neue Jahr zu feiern. Sie atmete erleichtert auf, als sie die Wärme des Gebäudes erreichte und das fröhliche Geplapper aus dem Inneren hörte. Sie stieß die schwere Holztür nur mit Mühe auf und schlüpfte ins warme Licht.

Vor einigen Jahren noch hatte sie sich über den Gestank von Männern und Alkohol beschwert, aber mit der Zeit hatte sie sich auch daran gewöhnt. Sie nahm ihren schweren aber stark wärmenden Mantel ab und strich sich die Haare zurecht.

„Ein erfolgreiches neues Jahr wünsche ich Euch!", begrüßte sie der Wirt. „Soll ich Euch das Übliche bringen?" Leva nickte dankbar. Wer hätte jemals gedacht, dass ein Shem so respektvoll zu ihr sein konnte? Und da entdeckte sie auch schon den Shem, wegen dem sie überhaupt auf die Idee gekommen war, in die Taverne zu gehen. Sie manövrierte sich geschickt zwischen den vielen Tischen hindurch und erreichte den längsten Tisch der Taverne, an dem niemand anderes als der König selbst saß.

„Ich dachte schon, du würdest nicht kommen", begrüßte er sie und stand auf, um ihr einen Stuhl hinzuhalten. Es war egal, dass Alistair König war, er ließ es sich nie im Leben nehmen, ein Gentleman zu sein. Leva warf ihren Mantel über die Stuhllehne und setzte sich zu ihrem Freund.

„Und trotzdem habt ihr auf mich gewartet, oder warum seid ihr alle noch nüchtern?", bemerkte sie belustigt. Sie nahm den Becher an, den der Wirt ihr in diesem Moment brachte, und nahm einen tiefen Schluck. Brion lachte laut, als sie das Gesicht verzog. Es gab Dinge, an die sie sich vielleicht doch nie gewöhnen würde.

„Wenn wir nicht mehr nüchtern sind, ist es nur halb so lustig zuzusehen, wie du dich betrinkst", meinte Alistair und lachte ebenfalls. Er hatte gut reden. Ob es nun an der Graue Wächter Sache lag oder nicht, aber es brauchte eine unheimliche Menge an Alkohol, um ihn betrunken zu machen. Leva glaubte, sicher zu sein, dass es an dem verdorbenen Blut lag, denn schließlich konnte Amalia ebenfalls trinken wie ein Loch, aber verlor nie ihre nüchterne Aufmerksamkeit. Essen konnten die beiden Grauen Wächter ebenfalls Unmengen. Das war auch der Grund, warum so viel Brot und Fleisch auf dem Tisch stand. Und Käse, natürlich Käse. Leva verzog erneut das Gesicht. Hauptsache dieses stinkende Etwas von Essen kam nicht in ihre Nähe, dann konnte sie auch das Gebräu in ihrem Becher ertragen. Sie schnappte sich einen Hühnerschenkel und knabberte an dem weichen Fleisch. Während sie aß, hörte sie ihren Kameraden am Tisch zu. Brion, der sowas wie der Hauptmann der Wache von Denerim war, lud alle zu einem Kartenspiel ein, was den meisten zu gefallen schien. Er war der Sohn von irgendeinem Bann, an dessen Namen Leva sich nicht mehr erinnerte. Pael, der bürgerlicher Abstammung war, saß neben dem Hauptmann und ließ verlauten, dass jeder andere die Karten mischen durfte, nur nicht Brion selbst, weil dieser schummeln würde. Ein paar Frauen saßen am Tisch und auch Elfen. Einige gehörten der königlichen Wache an, wiederrum andere hatte Leva nur im Gesindeviertel gesehen. Irgendwo in der Taverne stimmte ein Barde ein Lied an.

„Urggh, wie könnt Ihr dieses Gebräu nur trinken?", fragte Shianni, die sich zu Leva setzte.

„Indem ich ganz fest die Augen zusammenkneife und mir vorstelle, es wäre Milch mit Honig", erklärte die Dalish scherzend.

„Und? Funktioniert es?", wollte die rothaarige Stadtelfin wissen.

„Nicht wirklich", gab Leva zu und stellte den Becher ab. „Willst du probieren? Ich wette, du hältst mehr aus als ich." Sie schob Shianni den Becher entgegen, aber diese rümpfte nur ihre Nase.

„Ich glaube, ich passe lieber", sagte sie. „Aber gegen eine Runde Poker sage ich nicht nein."

„Ah, noch eine Freiwillige!", verkündete Pael, der sie gehört hatte. „Na los, Darren! Verteil die Karten! Wir haben genug Leute." Erstaunt stellte Leva fest, dass der stille Darren keine Karten an Alistair verteilte. Das sah dem König aber nicht ähnlich, eine unschuldige Runde Poker mit seinen Kameraden auszusetzen. Sie musterte ihn, wie schon nicht zum ersten Mal in den letzten Wochen, und fragte sich, was bei seinem kleinen Abenteuer vor einigen Monaten passiert war. Er hatte ihr nicht viel darüber erzählen wollen und sie hatte ihn nicht gedrängt. Die meiste Zeit über benahm er sich auch genauso wie vorher, so als wäre nichts passiert. So als wäre er nicht in einer Nacht plötzlich verschwunden gewesen und wäre dann erst viele Wochen später zurückgekommen, ohne eine Entschuldigung zu liefern. Nur manchmal gab es Momente, die Leva stutzig machten. Sie wünschte sich, dass Amalia hier wäre, oder Wynne. Die Beiden hatten einen Draht zu Alistair gehabt, wie sonst kein anderer. Besonders Amalia hatte immer gewusst, was in Alistairs Kopf vor sich ging. Aber Amalia war jetzt die Kommandantin der Grauen Wächter und hatte kaum Zeit, in Denerim zu verweilen. Leva war nun die Einzige, die genug Zeit mit ihm verbrachte.

Leva wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als etwas Warmes gegen ihre Beine drückte. Sie schaute erschrocken hinunter und erblickte eine kleine Mabaridame, die versuchte, sich zwischen ihren Beinen hindurch zu zwängen.

„Mira", nannte Alistair den Namen der kleinen Hündin, die fast noch als Welpe gelten konnte, hob sie hoch und setzte sie auf seinen Schoß. Mira leckte seine Finger, während er ihren hellen Bauch streichelte und sie hinter den Ohren kraulte. Da war er wieder. Dieser finstere Blick, den Alistair manchmal hatte, wenn er gedankenverloren in die Ferne starrte. Mira bemerkte diesen Blick auch und biss ihrem Herrchen sanft in die Hand. Sofort erwachte der König aus seiner Trance und sah liebevoll zu seiner Mabaridame hinunter.

„Du wirst mal eine kräftige Kriegerin, deinen Zähnen nach zu urteilen", stellte er fest und sie wedelte mit dem Schwanz. Leva strich ihr über den Kopf.

„Ich bin ja schon lange der Meinung, du solltest sie nach Amaranthine bringen, damit Rex ihr zeigen kann, wie man als Kriegshund kämpft", meinte Leva. Natürlich war Mira noch viel zu jung dafür. Aber es würde nicht schaden, wenn Alistair Amalia wiedersehen würde. Alistair lachte.

„Stell dir nur vor, Rex und Mira gegen eine Gruppe von Grauen Wächtern", sinnierte er glucksend. „Ich weiß nicht, für wen ich setzen würde."

„Auf jeden Fall für Rex und Mira!", beteiligte Brion sich an dem Gespräch. Er starrte böse auf die Hündin hinunter.

„Dieses räudige Monster hat mir ein Loch in die Hose gebissen", fügte er hinzu.

„Ah, sie ist nicht räudig", bemerkte Alistair.

„Sei froh, dass du nicht in der Hose gesteckt hast, mein Freund", sagte Leva mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue.

„Konzentrier dich auf das Spiel!", sagte Pael und unterbrach somit das, was Brion soeben sagen wollte. Er ließ es sich jedoch nicht nehmen, Leva einen letzten genervten Blick zuzuwerfen. Die Elfin nahm triumphierend einen Schluck aus ihrem Becher und ignorierte gekonnt den fahlen Geschmack auf ihrer Zunge. Alistair steckte Mira währenddessen einen Knochen zu.

Leva Mahariel lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück und lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf den Rest der Taverne. Zuerst fiel ihr Blick auf den Wirt, der hastig zwischen den feiernden Männern und Frauen hin und her lief und Getränke und Speisen brachte. Dieser einzige Tag würde ihm mehr Geld bringen als ein ganzer Monat. Er hatte zwei Töchter, die noch zu jung für die Heirat aber zu alt fürs Kinderbett waren, die ihm eifrig dabei halfen, ihre Gäste zu bedienen. Leva kannte die beiden gut und hatte schon mehrmals mit ihnen geplaudert. Die Ältere der beiden Schwestern hatte ein Auge auf Darren geworfen, aber der verträumte Mann wusste immer noch nichts davon. Nun ja, Verkupplerin würde Leva nicht spielen. Schon bei den Dalish hatte sie nur Katastrophen herauf beschworen, wenn sie versucht hatte, zwei Elfen zusammen zu bringen. Letzendlich hatte Hütter Zathrian sie angewiesen, ihre Finger aus dem Spiel zu lassen. Selbst nach seinem Tod hatte Leva sich daran gehalten. Sie fand, es war das einzige Nützliche, was Zathrian ihr jemals beigebracht hatte.

Ihr Blick fiel auf eine Ecke des Raumes, wo ein paar Menschen ausgelassen tanzten. Der Barde spielte immer noch seine wohlklingenden Laute und sang mit einer leisen und ruhigen Stimme. Leva vermisste Leliana. Die rothaarige Frau war nach einer Weile nach Orlais zurückgegangen und hatte sich seitdem nicht mehr blicken lassen. Eine Zeit lang hatte Leva noch ihre Briefe aus Val Royeaux erhalten, dann hatte sich Lelianas Spur verloren und Leva hatte nie wieder etwas von ihr gehört. Nicht einmal Zevran hatte die Bardin ausfindig machen können. Die Elfin machte sich Sorgen, auch wenn sie wusste, dass Leliana eine erfahrene Schurkin war.

Leva fuhr hoch, als sie bemerkte, wie schwer ihre Augenlider plötzlich wurden. Es war Nacht, vielleicht war sie ja viel müder, als sie selbst gedacht hatte. Trotzdem durfte sie nicht einfach so einschlafen! Besonders jetzt, wo so viele Leute in der Taverne waren, musste sie auf ihren König aufpassen. Eine kühle Brise wehte in den Raum, als die Tür auf schwang und einen kleinen Mann herein ließ. Er nieste kümmerlich und stellte sich an die Theke, um sich ein Getränk zu bestellen. Leva verlor das Interesse an ihm und musterte wieder die Tänzer. Die Musik des Barden wurde immer süßer, die schönen Klänge forderten Levas gesamte Aufmerksamkeit. Ein Elf ging auf Leva zu. Seine Augen strahlten im schönsten Grünton und sein anmutiges Gesicht lächelte sie unschuldig an.

„Darf ich um einen Tanz bitten?", fragte der Elf und hielt ihr seine Hand hin. Leva war es nicht gewohnt, sich mit Fremden zu unterhalten oder gar mit diesen zu tanzen, aber als Beraterin von König Alistair hatte sie sich vorgenommen, keine Einladung auszuschlagen. Sie war Teil des Hofes. Und sie wollte ganz Thedas zeigen, dass Fereldens königlicher Hof jeder Person, ob Mensch, Elf, Zwerg oder Qunari, mit demselben Respekt begegnete. Also nahm sie an und weigerte sich innerlich zuzugeben, dass sie es auch deshalb tat, weil die Art und das Aussehen des Elfs ihr sympathisch waren. Sie ließ sich von ihm auf die Tanzfläche zu den Anderen führen und legte ihre Arme auf seine Schultern. Das Lied, das der Barde anstimmte, machte sie schläfrig. Die Tanzenden bewegten sich schon nicht mehr ausgelassen, sondern schwangen so elegant wie möglich zum ruhigen Takt der Musik. Leva störte es nicht, dass ihr Tanzpartner seine Hände auf ihre Taille legte. Als sie sich langsam drehten, bemerkte Leva aus dem Augenwinkel, dass auch die Gesellschaften an den Tischen benebelt wirkten. Die laute Feierstimmung hatte sich gelegt. Alle waren müde. Als der kleine Mann, der noch vor kurzem in die Taverne gekommen war, von seinem Platz aufstand, fand Leva seine Bewegung zu schnell und aufgeweckt. Er schien gar nicht auf die anderen Gäste zu achten, sondern steuerte gezielt einen bestimmten Tisch an. Mit verlangsamter Reaktion wurde Leva klar, wessen Tisch er da fixierte. Vor allem wessen Rücken er fixierte.

Die Elfin stieß ihren Tanzpartner von sich und wollte losrennen, aber ihre Beine waren wie Blei.

„Alistair!", brachte sie gerade noch heraus, als der kleine Mann schon einen Dolch zückte. Der König fuhr herum und der Dolch verfehlte ihn um Haaresbreite, als Alistair zur Seite auswich. Der kleine Mann stürzte sich mit solcher Geschwindigkeit auf den größeren Mann, dass Leva glaubte, Alistair könnte nicht mehr entkommen, doch das markerschütternde Geräusch von Stahl auf Stahl ließ sie wieder aufatmen. Adrenalin schoss durch Levas Adern und endlich konnte sie sich wieder richtig bewegen. Als Alistair den Dolch des Angreifers ein zweites Mal parierte, stand sie schon hinter der kleinen Gestalt und packte diese am Kragen. Sofort hielt sie mit der anderen Hand ihren Dolch an die Kehle des Mannes.

„Noch eine Bewegung und du bist tot!", raunte sie in sein Ohr. Der Mann wurde stocksteif und Leva sah, wie sich seine Augen vor Panik weiteten. Dann wurde sein Ausdruck seelenruhig. Als er die Hand hob, um ihren Dolch zu packen, dachte sie, dass er diesen von seinem Hals wegdrücken wollte, doch dies war nicht der Fall. Noch ehe sie sich versehen konnte, hatte sich der Mann mit ihrem Dolch selbst die Kehle durchgeschnitten. Angeekelt ließ sie ihn fallen. Ein Klirren lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit von dem Toten zu dem Platz, wo sie soeben mit dem Elfen getanzt hatte. Von diesem war keine Spur zu sehen, aber der Barde kletterte soeben aus dem Fenster.

Leva sprang ohne genau nachzudenken los. Mit einem Satz war sie dem Barden aus dem Fenster gefolgt und sah nur noch, wie er und der Elf hinter einer Ecke verschwanden. Sie hatte keine Angst, die Beiden aus den Augen zu verlieren. Der Schnee gab ihr ihre Spuren freiwillig her. Schnell lief sie den Schritten nach und verfluchte sich selbst dafür, dass sie nicht daran gedacht hatte, einen Bogen mitzunehmen. Sobald sie die Flüchtenden erneut erblickte, hob sie ihren Dolch und zielte mit diesem nach einem der Beiden. Der Barde stolperte und fiel auf den Schnee. Die Wunde an seinem Bein spuckte rotes Blut auf den schneeweißen Grund unter ihm. Der Elf rannte weiter, aber wenigstens hatte Leva einen erwischt. Doch noch bevor sie ihn erreichen konnte, zog der Barde sich mit einem Aufschrei die Klinge aus dem Bein und setzte sie sich an die Brust.

„Nein!", schrie Leva frustriert, aber sie wusste, dass es schon zu spät war. Erschöpft ließ sie sich neben der Leiche auf die Knie fallen und schnappte nach Luft.

„Leva! Bist du in Ordnung?", rief Alistair hinter ihr. Als sie sich umdrehte, erkannte sie, dass er mit einigen seiner Wache hergekommen war.

„Mir geht es gut, aber der Elf entwischt uns!", rief sie zurück.

„Wir kümmern uns darum!", verkündete Brion mit glühenden Augen und lief mit ein paar Männern den Spuren im Schnee hinterher. Alistair blieb bei Leva und half ihr, sich auf die Füße zu stellen. Danach ging er zum Barden, um dessen Kleidung nach irgendwelchen nützlichen Hinweisen zu durchsuchen, doch er fand nichts außer einer Geldbörse. Er wies Darren und Awin, einen Elf mit nachtschwarzen Haaren, an, die Leiche wegzuschaffen. Dann folgte er Leva zurück in die Taverne.

Leva atmete erleichtert auf, als sie der Kälte entkommen war. Als das Adrenalin aufgehört hatte, ihre Gefühle du dimmen, hatte die Kälte sie regelrecht übermannt. Zitternd holte sie ihren Mantel von ihrem Platz und legte ihn sich um die Schultern, während sie den Wirt dabei beobachtete, wie er mit einem dicken Lederlaken versuchte, dass ruinierte Fenster zu verschließen, um den Wind und die Kälte notdürftig aus der Taverne zu verbannen. Alistair ging zu ihm, um ihm zu helfen. Als das Laken befestigt war, gab Alistair dem Wirt den Beutel, den er beim Barden gefunden hatte und entschuldigte sich für die Aufregung. Mira kroch aus ihrem Versteck unterm Tisch hervor und schmiegte sich an Levas Bein. Alistair sah wieder finster drein.

„Ein schöner Anfang eines Jahres", bemerkte er zynisch und seine Finger strichen unbewusst über den Schwertgriff an seiner Hüfte. Nicht zum ersten Mal war Leva Zevran unglaublich dankbar, dass er Alistair beigebracht hatte, mit einem Dolch umzugehen. Hätte Alistair sein Schwert ziehen müssen, wäre es vermutlich schon zu spät gewesen.

„Genau deshalb gefällt mir das nicht", meinte Leva, als ihre Zähne endlich aufgehört hatten zu klappern. „Jeder weiß, dass du den Ersten Tag immer in der Taverne verbringst, wenn du zu der Zeit in Denerim bist. Wäre es nicht viel ungefährlicher, dich an einem Tag anzugreifen, an dem du ahnungslos in deinem Arbeitszimmer sitzt?"

„Du meinst genauso, wie die vorherigen Assassinen?", fragte Alistair. „Vielleicht wussten diese hier nicht, wie sie an meinen Wachen vorbei kommen sollten."

„Oder sie wollten ein öffentliches Spektakel daraus machen", vermutete Leva. „Die Art, wie sie sich umgebracht haben,…" Ihr fehlten die Worte. Sie konnte sich nichts Schrecklicheres vorstellen, als sich selbst das Leben zu nehmen. Alistair legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter. Die Beiden fuhren herum, als die Tür der Taverne geöffnet wurde.

„Es tut mir leid, Majestät, aber der Kerl ist uns entwischt", sagte Brion, sobald er nah genug war, um die Nachricht nicht durch die halbe Taverne schreien zu müssen. Dennoch konnte man die schlechte Nachricht aus Alistairs Miene lesen.

„Kann es sein, dass er es geschafft hat, die Stadt zu verlassen?", fragte dieser angespannt.

„Nein, Mylord. Die Wachen an der Mauer haben Niemanden gesehen. Und die Ausgänge sind gut bewacht, trotz des Festes. Es wäre nicht möglich gewesen, dass er Denerim ungesehen verlässt", fuhr Brion fort und Leva konnte deutlich die Frust aus seinen Zügen lesen.

„Dann ist er vermutlich noch in der Stadt", stellte Leva grimmig fest. Brion nickte.

„Es tut mir leid, Brion", seufzte Alistair. „Aber ich muss dich bitten, heute Nacht mehr Arbeit zu tun, als ich dir aufbürden möchte. Es ist wichtig, dass du die Wachen und Patrouillen an der Mauer verstärkst. Außerdem brauchen wir eine Gruppe von Wachen, die auf den Straßen nach dem Flüchtenden sucht."

„Wird gemacht, Majestät", sagte Brion pflichtbewusst. „Aber wir brauchen eine nähere Beschreibung. Wir haben ihn nicht ganz ausmachen können."

„Er ist ein Elf", begann Leva. „Er hat sehr große, grüne Augen und kurze, blonde Haare. Er hatte sehr dünne Kleidung an. Vermutlich erfriert er bei diesem Wetter, wenn ihn kein Verbündeter aufnimmt." Brion sah sie unglücklich an.

„Wenn er es schafft, sich umzuziehen, werden wir ihn kaum von den anderen Elfen in der Stadt unterscheiden können."

„Ich denke kaum, dass heute Nacht viele Elfen in der Kälte unterwegs sein werden", bemerkte Leva schnippisch. Brion biss die Zähne zusammen, nickte aber und gab seinen Männern Anweisungen, während er hinaus auf den Marktplatz schritt.

„Ich denke, wir sollten uns zurück zum Palast aufmachen", bemerkte Alistair. „Ein Ort, wo wir uns freier unterhalten könnten, wäre ganz nett, meinst du nicht?" Auch er warf sich seinen dicken Mantel um und beugte sich hinunter, um Mira aufzusammeln. Die Mabaridame zitterte immer noch verängstigt, bis er sie in seinen Mantel wickelte.

Auf dem Weg in den Palast trafen sie zum Glück auf Niemanden, aber Leva hatte die ganze Zeit lang das ungute Gefühl, dass Jemand sie beobachtete. Sie entspannte sich erst, als sie die breite Treppe zum Gebäude hoch gingen.

In Alistairs Arbeitszimmer setzte der Regent sich schwerfällig an seinen Schreibtisch und Leva ging kurz zum Fenster, um sich den leeren Hof anzusehen. Der Schnee schien unter dem hellen Mondlicht zu leuchten, eine todesähnliche Ruhe lag über dem Platz.

„Ich hoffe, es waren wirklich keine gewöhnlichen Assassinen, sonst verbringen Brion und seine Männer die Nacht sinnlos in der Kälte", sagte Alistair.

„Sie sorgen für die Sicherheit ihres Königs. Das ist alles andere als sinnlos!", entgegnete Leva verärgert. Sie löste sich vom Fenster und setzte sich Alistair gegenüber. „Diese Männer, die gekommen sind, um dich umzubringen, wussten ganz genau, dass sie diesen Angriff nicht überleben konnten. Die Taverne war voll von deinen Unterstützern, von deinen Wachen. Selbst wenn sie es geschafft hätten, dich abzustechen, hätte Brion oder ich oder irgendjemand anderes sie dafür getötet. Der Mann, der dich angegriffen hat, war nur erschrocken, weil er es nicht geschafft hatte, dich umzubringen. Er war seltsam ruhig, als er meinen Dolch packte, um sich selbst zu töten." Leva verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich befürchte, dass der Elf eben deshalb nicht aus der Stadt geflohen ist, weil er sich ebenfalls umgebracht hat."

„Du denkst nicht, sie könnten zu den Krähen gehören?", wollte Alistair wissen. Levas Augen verengten sich.

„Weil die Krähen eh alle töten, die ihren Auftrag nicht erfüllen?", fragte sie und Alistair nickte. „Ich weiß es nicht. Wir müssten schon Zevran fragen, ob er die drei gekannt hat, aber der kommt nicht vor Drakonis zurück." Alistair seufzte.

„Noch zwei Monate", murmelte er. Diesmal nickte Leva.

„Mir gefällt das ganz und gar nicht, Alistair", sagte sie nach einiger Zeit. „Die unzufriedenen Banns Fereldens und die dümmlichen Adeligen von Orlais, die es wagen, Assassine auf dich zu hetzen, haben normalerweise nie ein gutes Händchen für ihre Auswahl. Bis jetzt hatten wir noch nie Assassine, die es geschafft haben, uns so sehr in Sicherheit zu wiegen. Dieses Lied, das der Barde gesungen hat…" Schon die Erinnerung daran machte Leva ganz konfus. „Es war wie Magie gewesen."

„Du denkst also, der Barde war ein Magier." Ungläubig hob Alistair eine Augenbraue. Als trainierter Templeranwärter hätte er die Magie spüren müssen.

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich", winkte Leva ab. „Aber er war auf jeden Fall kein gewöhnlicher Barde. Da hat wohl Jemand sehr viel Geld bezahlt, um dich zu beseitigen."

„Ich bin geschmeichelt." Leva legte den Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte genervt auf.

„Das ist doch unglaublich!", stieß sie frustriert aus. „Seit mehr als einem Jahr hatten wir keine Angriffe auf dein Leben mehr. Und die letzten fünf Jahre davor waren diese so selten wie ein Magier, der echte Hosen trägt! Ich hatte gehofft, das wäre endlich das Ende!" Alistair biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um nicht laut loszulachen, als die kleine, zierliche Frau aufsprang und wie ein winziger Wirbelwind durch den Raum stürmte. Mira tapste ihr schwanzwedelnd hinterher.

„Vielleicht haben wir ja Glück und es war wirklich nichts", meinte er vorsichtig. Leva schnaubte.

„Ich gehe schlafen!", verkündete sie gereizt und stürmte aus dem Arbeitszimmer. Mira setzte sich sofort hin und jaulte. Als Alistair verwirrt den Raum verließ, stand sie an der Tür.

„Vor einer Sekunde noch -."

„Kein Wort, Alistair!" Der König nickte gehorsam und belustigt zugleich und folgte seiner Beraterin zu seinem Zimmer. Erst als sie die Tür zu seinem Schlafgemach erreicht hatten, hatte er den Mut, die Elfin erneut anzusprechen.

„Leva, du musst nicht -."

„Sei still und geh schlafen!", murrte diese, schob ihn in sein Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter ihm. Dickköpfig blieb sie an seiner Tür stehen und sah starr in den dunklen Gang vor sich. Alistair hatte schon mehrere Male wiederholen müssen, dass sie nicht seine Leibwächterin war, aber Leva fühlte sich trotzdem verantwortlich für ihn. Sie wusste, wenn er im Palast umkam, dann war es auf jeden Fall ihre Schuld. Erschöpft lehnte sie sich an die robuste Holztür und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Das würde bestimmt eine lange Nacht werden. Vor allem weil sie immer noch die unsichtbaren Augen auf sich spürte. Aber vielleicht war sie auch nur paranoid.

Leva schreckte auf, als sie echte Augen aus der Dunkelheit auf sie zukommen sah. War sie etwa kurz eingenickt? Sie wollte schon ihre Dolche zücken, als sie die Gestalt erkannte, die auf sie zuschritt. Ral sah noch müder aus, als sie sich fühlte. Wahrscheinlich hatte Brion den armen Jungen aus dem Bett gezerrt.

„Ich soll König Alistair das hier überbringen", verkündete der Bote dennoch stolz und hielt Leva einen Brief hin. Als sie ihn entgegen nahm, zog Ral noch etwas aus seiner Hosentasche. „Und das hier ist von Hauptmann Brion." Der Junge gähnte und Leva schickte ihn zurück in sein Bett, nachdem sie sich für seine Mühen bedankt hatte. Sie wusste nicht, ob Alistair schon schlief, also las Leva die Nachricht von Brion erst einmal alleine durch. Die Wachen hatten den Elfen gefunden. Er war tot. Brion hielt es für angebracht, diese Nacht weiter Wache zu stehen, falls sie noch etwas Verdächtiges entdeckten. Leva seufzte. Wie sehr sie es doch hasste, Recht zu haben. Der Brief, den der Junge ihr gebracht hatte, kam dem Siegel nach vom Arl von Redcliff. Wohl oder übel musste sie Alistair doch aufwecken. Sie klopfte leise an die Tür. Als diese augenblicklich geöffnet wurde, wusste sie, dass Alistair nicht geschlafen hatte.

„Hast du Neuigkeiten?", fragte er und Leva nickte. Sie hasste es manchmal, Recht zu haben. Aber was sie am meisten hasste, war es, schlechte Nachrichten zu überbringen.

* * *

Die Namen der Monate habe ich aus Dragon Age - The World of Thedas Volume 1

Wintermarsch = Januar

Drakonis = März

Der Erste Tag (erster Feiertag im neuen Jahr) ist ebenfalls dem Buch entnommen :)


	3. Chapter 2

Vielen Dank an Nemyria für das Review. :DDD

* * *

Disclaimer: Dragon Age und seine Charaktere gehören Bioware.

* * *

Kapitel 2

9:39, Wintermarsch, Kaiserlicher Hochweg

Die Reise über die Nordstraße war sehr still gewesen. Amalia Cousland war Stille gewöhnt, denn sie reiste oft allein. Ihr gefiel dies besser, als ständig Meinungen hinter ihr zu haben, die nicht mit ihrer übereinstimmten. Sie hatte es satt, es allen recht machen zu müssen, denn sie wusste, dass es manchmal keine Kompromisse geben konnte. Diesmal hatte sie einen Begleiter, aber er bevorzugte ebenfalls die Stille. Arishok musterte sie manchmal von der Seite, aber sie wusste nicht genau, was er versuchte, aus ihrem Gesicht zu lesen.

Amalia trat ihrer Stute in die Flanken, damit diese ihr Tempo erhöhte. Sie hatten Gherlens Pass und den Eingang zu Orzammar schon einige Meilen hinter sich gelassen, dennoch bevorzugte sie es, das Gebiet so schnell wie nur möglich zu verlassen. Sie konnte schwören, sie spürte Dunkle Brut aus der Richtung, aus der Händler ihnen seelenruhig den Weg geschnitten hatten.

„Ganz Orzammar feiert!", hatte ein Zwergenhändler verkündet. „König Harrowmont hat einen Nachfolger." Amalia hatte ihn gefragt, warum ihn das so freudig stimmte. Schließlich gehörten die Oberweltzwerge nicht mehr zu Orzammar.

„Natürlich ist es mir egal, wer König ist, solange er die Handelswege frei hält", hatte der Zwerg ihr geantwortet. „Aber so eine Feier bedeutet immer gutes Gold für mich." Und dann hatte er ihr seine kostbaren Stoffe gezeigt und versucht, ihr seinen kümmerlichen Rest an Waren zu verkaufen.

„Da vorne sollten wir vorsichtig sein, Kadan." Amalia schreckte aus ihren Gedanken und begriff erst nach einer Weile, dass Arishok gesprochen hatte. Abrupt drosselte sie das Tempo ihres Rosses und die Stute wieherte protestierend. Dann sah sie, was ihr Qunarigefährte gesehen hatte. Auf der Straße vor ihnen standen zwei Wagen. Beim ersten Blick hätte Amalia angenommen, dass sich ein Unfall zugetragen hatte, aber seltsamer Weise war nichts von Händlern oder Pferden zu sehen. Nach dem zweiten Blick ähnelte es eher einer Falle.

„Wegelagerer auf dem Kaiserlichen Hochweg?", murmelte Amalia. „Diese Banditen müssen wohl ihren Tod herbei sehnen." Sie nahm ihren Bogen in die Hand und zog einen Pfeil aus ihrem Köcher. Sie hatte keine Angst vor einfachen Straßenräubern. Aber das Summen der Verderbnis in ihrem Kopf machte sie unwohl, vor allem weil sie nicht genau sagen konnte, dass sich Dunkle Brut in den Wäldern versteckte.

Mit einer Natürlichkeit, die Amalia bei einem anderen Mann als beleidigend empfunden hätte, überholte Sten sie mit seinem Pferd und stieg kurz vor den zwei Wagen ab, um kampfbereit zu sein. Rex gesellte sich mit angelegten Ohren und gehobenen Lefzen zu ihm, während Amalia zurück blieb. Von der Entfernung konnte sie sich mehr auf ihre Bogenkunst konzentrieren. Aufmerksam betrachtete sie die Büsche und Bäume am Straßenrand. Kaum ein Lüftchen regte sich. Arishok hatte sein Schwert gezogen und ging weiter auf den Wagen zu, der ihm am nächsten war; Rex schien verunsichert Inne zu halten. Waren die Banditen getürmt? Waren sie so wenige, dass ein einziger fremdaussehender und großer Mann mit einer Waffe in der Hand ihnen Angst einjagen konnte? Amalia spürte, wie ihr die Gänsehaut über den Rücken fuhr. Angst war ein seltsames Gefühl. Ein Gefühl, dass sie schon sehr lange nicht mehr verspürt hatte.

Sie wollte einen Pfeil anlegen und ihren Bogen spannen, aber die Unwissenheit über den Verbleib der Banditen machte sie nervös. Wenn sie Pech hatten, hatten die Banditen sie bereits eingekreist und würden von allen Seiten kommen. Amalia hatte keine Angst vor Banditen. Sie versuchte sich selbst davon zu überzeugen. Rex winselte.

Was genau Amalia erwartet hatte, konnte sie nicht sagen. Einen lauten Schrei? Eine Gruppe von schlecht bewaffneten Männern, die auf sie zu stürmte? Auf jeden Fall hatte sie nicht erwartet, dass das Summen in ihrem Kopf unerträglich laut werden würde. Und sie hatte auch nicht den plötzlichen Schmerz an ihrer Schulter erwartet. Amalia hatte bereits viele Pfeile abbekommen, aber noch nie hatte der Schmerz sie dermaßen überwältigt. Sie zwang sich, sich nach hinten umzudrehen und nach ihrem Angreifer zu zielen, aber das Geräusch der Dunklen Brut war einfach zu mächtig. Irgendwo bellte ein Hund. Amalia konnte nicht einmal mehr sagen, ob es Rex war. Unter ihr bockte die Stute und Amalia stürzte von deren breiten Rücken. Der Aufprall mit dem harten Boden rüttelte ihre Sinne wach. Die Heldin von Ferelden rappelte sich, wenn auch sehr schwerfällig, auf, und zielte auf den Bogenschützen, der versuchte, einen großen Hund abzuwehren. Obwohl sie ihrer zitternden Hand kaum vertraute, hörte Amalia doch den Schmerzschrei ihres Zieles. Rex sauste an ihr vorbei.

Als die Graue Wächterin sich umdrehte, taumelte sie leicht von dem Schmerz an ihrer Schulter. Sie sah, wie Rex sich auf einen weiteren Wegelagerer stürzte, der mitsamt fünf anderen Männern einen Mann angriff. So als würde sie ihre eigenen Gedanken nicht mehr lenken können, fühlte Amalia, wie sie sich selbst fragte, wer der Mann war. Und warum er gegen die Banditen kämpfte. Vor Allem hatte sie noch nie so einen Hund gesehen, wie den, mit dem dieser seltsame, unnatürlich große Mann kämpfte. Zu ihrem Glück waren die Banditen so sehr mit dem Kampf gegen Arishok und Rex beschäftigt, dass die verwirrte Bogenschützin sich wieder fangen konnte.

Amalia hob erneut ihren Bogen und zielte auf einen Mann, der hinter Arishok stand. Angespannt wartete sie auf den richtigen Moment, sie wollte auf keinen Fall ihren Gefährten verletzen. Sie schoss einmal fast zu früh, als es so aussah, als würde Arishok überwältigt in die Knie gehen. Dann ließ sie den Pfeil fliegen und ihr Ziel sackte zu Boden. Ein weiterer Mann fiel, als Arishok ihm sein Schwert in den Bauch rammte.

Amalia legte einen weiteren Pfeil an, aber konnte ihn nicht mehr abschießen. Einer der Angreifer war auf sie aufmerksam geworden. Und während Arishok sich um die zwei Anderen kümmerte, kam er direkt auf sie zu. In seiner Hand lag ein Kurzschwert. In der anderen schützte er sich mit einem Schild. Rex bemerkte ihn, schoss an Arishok vorbei und vergrub die Zähne in dem Bein des sich nähernden Kriegers. Die kurze Ablenkung reichte Amalia, um ihren Bogen auf den Boden zu werfen und ihre Dolche in die Hände zu nehmen. Sie hasste es, gegen Gegner mit Schild kämpfen zu müssen, aber sie hatte oft genug mit Harry trainiert, um zu wissen, wo die meisten Schildträger ihre Schwachpunkte hatten. Wenn doch nur ihr Bewusstsein sie nicht erneut im Stich lassen würde.

Einen Moment lang spürte die Graue Wächterin nur das Summen der Horde. Sie wandte den Kopf in Erwartung, dass sie die Ursache dieses Gefühls hinter den Bäumen erkennen würde. Sie hörte das Winseln eines Hundes und ein Schild rammte sich in ihre ungeschützte Seite. Sie kam auf der Erde auf und bereute sofort, dass sie sich nicht früher um den Pfeil in ihrer Schulter gekümmert hatte. Die Spitze hatte sich nun noch tiefer in ihren Körper gegraben. Instinktiv trat sie nach den Beinen des Schildträgers und rollte sich schnell weg, bevor sein fallender Körper sie erdrücken konnte. Sie rammte die Dolchklingen in seinen ungeschützten Rücken und atmete erleichtert auf, als er sich nicht mehr rührte.

Amalia versuchte, sich aufzurichten, aber sie sank immer wieder auf ihre Knie. Ihr Kopf schwirrte. Das verdorbene Blut in ihr war sich sicher, dass Dunkle Brut in der Nähe war. Doch weder die Ungeheuer noch Andere ihrer Art tauchten in ihrem Blickfeld auf. Eine Stimme sagte „Kadan", nannte ihren Namen, aber sie konnte nicht einschätzen, ob diese Stimme ihr feindlich gesonnen war oder nicht. Eine feuchte Hundezunge leckte ihr übers Gesicht. Als Jemand ihre Schulter packte und den Pfeil heraus zog, fiel sie in Ohnmacht.

Arishok ließ die Pferde erst anhalten, als es schon zu dunkel war, um sicher über die Straße zu reisen. Er legte Amalias bewusstlosen Körper vorsichtig auf die Erde und nickte anerkennend, als der müde Mabari sich sofort neben seine Herrin setzte, um sie zu beschützen, während Arishok die Zelte aufbaute. Die Straße war zwar nah genug, dass Arishok nicht gerne ein Feuer entfacht hätte, aber Amalia brauchte Wärme. Als Arishok Amalia schließlich ans entfachte Feuer legte und ihren Rucksack durchstöberte, um nach etwas Essbarem zu suchen, sprang Rex auf und verschwand in den Wald. Nach einer kurzen Weile kam er mit einem Hasen im Maul zurück. Arishok begann, die Beute auszunehmen, und Rex lief wieder zur Jagd. Diesmal kam er erst zurück, als schon das Fleisch über dem Feuer briet. Der Mabari legte das gefangene Rebhuhn auf Arishoks Schoß und trottete zu Amalia hinüber, um sich neben sie zu legen. Der köstliche Geruch von bratendem Fleisch weckte sie letztendlich auf.

Als Amalia die Augen öffnete, erschrak sie, weil ein gewaltiger Hund neben ihr döste. Sie krallte die Finger in das Laken, auf dem sie lag, und richtete sich auf. Ihre linke Schulter schmerzte dumpf und sie tastete verwirrt nach dem Pfeil, der sie getroffen hatte. Jemand hatte ihr den Pfeil heraus gezogen und ihre Schulter notdürftig verbunden. Sie schmeckte den bitteren Nachgeschmack eines Heiltrankes auf ihrer Zunge.

„Kadan. Du musst etwas essen!" Arishok kam auf sie zu. Er hielt ihr einen Stock hin, auf dem Fleisch aufgespießt war. Rex wachte auf und bellte freudig. Amalia nahm das Fleisch dankend an und biss hungrig hinein.

„Wie lange habe ich geschlafen?", fragte sie zwischen zwei Bissen.

„Einige Stunden", antwortete Arishok knapp und nahm sich seine eigene Ration. Einen Teil davon warf er Rex hin.

„Hast du etwas Seltsames bei den zwei Wagen entdeckt?" Arishok sah sie fragend an, aber Amalia war nicht danach, ihm zu sagen, dass sie Dunkle Brut gespürt hatte. Oder das es Augenblicke gab, in denen sie nicht wusste, wer er war. Sie wich seinem Blick aus und starrte ins Feuer.

„Es waren gewöhnliche Banditen", sagte Arishok einfach und seine Stimme deutete nicht darauf hin, dass er verwirrt war, oder dass er sie am liebsten nach dem Grund ihrer Frage gefragt hätte. Aber sie wusste es besser.

„Gewöhnliche Banditen, hm?", murmelte sie. Rex leckte ihr übers Gesicht. Sie schob den aufdringlichen Mabari von sich und kraulte ihm den Nacken. „Wie schnell können wir wieder aufbrechen?" Nun war es wirklich nicht möglich, das Erstaunen aus Arishoks Zügen zu übersehen. Aber vielleicht lag es auch nur daran, dass sie jede seiner selbst kleinsten Regungen deutlich erkennen konnte.

„Wenn deine Verletzung dich nicht behindert, können wir sofort losreiten", sagte er. „In der Nacht sollten wir jedoch doppelt so vorsichtig sein wie zuvor." Amalia nickte, schlang den letzten Rest ihres Kaninchens hinunter und stand auf.

„Dann sollten wir keine Zeit verlieren."

Sie wusste selbst nicht genau, warum sie so unruhig war. Die Pferde brauchten Schlaf und auch sie selbst, Arishok und Rex mussten sich ausruhen, aber Amalia konnte es nicht aushalten, weitere Nächte im Wald zu verbringen. Schon der Gedanke daran, jagte ihr Schauer nach Schauer über den Rücken. Sie alle waren müde und erschöpft, aber Amalia wollte nicht anhalten und trieb ihre Pferde so lange an, bis ihnen der Schweiß das Fell überzog. Erst am frühen Abend des nächsten Tages hielt Amalia an, als sie ein Dorf auf ihrem Weg erblickten. Ihre Bäuche knurrten und Rex hechelte so laut, dass Amalia für eine Weile das Summen in ihren Ohren ignorieren konnte. Sie nahmen sich zwei Zimmer in dem kleinen Gasthaus des Dorfes und ließen ihre Pferde striegeln und satt fressen. Am nächsten Morgen, nachdem Amalia beinahe die gesamte Küche des Gasthauses leer gegessen hatte, wollte sie das Dorf schon beinahe nicht verlassen. Aber sie konnten nicht hier bleiben. Sie mussten weiter reisen. Und wenn sie Glück hatten, wären die Pferde kräftig genug, um sie schnell nach Redcliff zu bringen. Wenn es sein musste, würde Amalia die Pferde sogar zum Galopp antreiben. In dem Fischerdorf selbst hätten die Tiere dann genug Zeit, um sich auszuruhen.

Aber natürlich schafften sie es nicht, Redcliff in einem Tag zu erreichen. Der Weg vor ihnen war lang und es würde auch kaum etwas nützen, die Pferde tot zu reiten. In der Nacht, als sie zu dritt um das Lagerfeuer saßen und ihr Abendbrot zu sich nahmen, wickelte Amalia sich in ihre Decke und versuchte, sich auf alles zu konzentrieren, außer auf den Wald, der sie umgab. Rex schlief schon lange an ihrer Seite, als Arishok sie ansprach.

„Du hast Angst", bemerkte er und sie wusste, dass es seine Art war zu fragen, warum sie sich fürchtete. Einen Moment lang erwägte sie die Möglichkeit, ihm nicht zu antworten. Doch dann seufzte sie.

„Ja, ich habe Angst", gab sie zu. „Ich würde dir gerne sagen, warum, aber ich kann es nicht erklären. Es ist einfach ein Gefühl, das mich nicht mehr los lässt."

„Das verstehe ich nicht", sagte Arishok. „Wenn du nicht weißt, wovor du Angst hast, dann solltest du auch keine Angst haben. Etwas ist erst angsteinflößend, wenn es dich direkt angreift und dein Leben bedroht. Sobald du weißt, was dieses Etwas ist, hast du noch genug Zeit, dich davor zu fürchten." Amalia konnte nicht anders; sie lachte. Arishok beobachtete sie nur dabei und sagte nicht. Als das Summen sich erneut in Amalias Kopf schlich, verstummte ihr Lachen und sie vergrub sich tiefer in ihrer Decke. Sie hatte Arishok gebeten, ihr Zelt nicht aufzubauen, denn sie konnte es nicht ertragen, in diesem zu liegen und nicht zu wissen, was hier draußen passierte. Arishok und sie blieben die ganze Nacht am Feuer. Erst, als die Nacht beinahe vorbei war, nickte Amalia für eine kurze Zeit ein.

Den nächsten Tag ritten sie erneut schnell, obwohl Amalia manchmal kurz davor stand, aus dem Sattel zu fallen, weil sie so erschöpft war. Immer wieder fielen ihr kurz die Augen zu, aber Rex' Bellen wachte sie rechtzeitig wieder auf. Amalia konnte es kaum erwarten, sich in ein weiches Bett zu werfen und in Sicherheit einschlafen zu können. Arishok wirkte, obwohl er ebenfalls nur sehr wenig geschlafen hatte, überhaupt nicht erschöpft. Seine wachsamen Augen waren auf die Straße gerichtet, aber er achtete auch auf jedes noch so leiseste Geräusch aus den Büschen am Straßenrand.

Diese Nacht ließ Amalia sie nicht rasten. Kalter Schweiß stand ihr auf der Stirn und bei jedem Geräusch fuhr sie zusammen. Sie wollte so schnell wie nur möglich in ein Gebäude aus festem Stein, das sie vor der Außenwelt beschützen konnte. Redcliff war nicht mehr weit weg. Das bedeutete, dass sie schon am Morgen oder am frühen Mittag das kleine Fischerdorf erreichen würden. Was Amalia nur recht war.

Die Pferde schnauften, Rex hechelte und Amalia hörte ihre eigene heisere Atmung. Doch die Sonne ging auf und ein Stein fiel vom Herzen der Heldin. Warmes Orange legte sich über den Weg vor ihnen. Der Winter fing für wenige Augenblicke Feuer und brannte lichterloh, während die Reisenden am Horizont nach Häusern und einer Burg Ausschau hielten. Arishok erblickte Redcliff als Erster, da Amalia vor Müdigkeit den Kopf auf den starken Hals ihrer Stute gelegt hatte. Rex bellte aufgeregt.

„Wir sind fast da", ließ Arishok seine Gefährtin wissen. Amalia hob den Kopf und ihre Augen leuchteten beim Anblick der Burg. Redcliff war das erste Ziel ihrer Reise gewesen; damals, als sie und Alistair die letzten verbliebenen Grauen Wächter gewesen waren. Sie hatten auf Hilfe gehofft. Amalia hatte auf einen Anker in all diesem Chaos gehofft. Aber Redcliff war selbst das Nest von Chaos geworden und sie hatte es säubern müssen. Dennoch erinnerte sie sich gerne an die Zeit nach Connors Dämon in Redcliff. Als der Arl von Redcliff wieder aufgewacht war, hatte sie sich einen Tag frei genommen. Sie war durch das Dorf geschlendert und hatte sich am Hafen niedergelassen. Sie und Alistair hatten einander von ihrer Kindheit erzählt. Es war das erste Mal gewesen, dass Amalia Alistair von dem grausamen Schicksal ihrer Familie erzählt hatte. An dem Tag hatte sie Sten sein Schwert wiedergebracht.

Der Himmel war wieder ein kaltes Blau, als sie Redcliff endlich erreichten. Die Bewohner begrüßten Amalia freundlich, aber die bedrückte Stimmung war deutlich zu spüren, während sie zur Burg ritten. Sie erkannte einige Männer im Hof, die ihr respektvoll zu nickten. Amalia glaubte, sie als Wache von Denerim zu erkennen. Ihre Vermutung bestätigte sich, als das Eingangstor der Burg aufschwang und eine Person, die sich nicht die Mühe gemacht hatte, einen Mantel anzuziehen, auf sie zukam. Amalia sprang von ihrem Pferd und warf sich in Alistairs Arme. Rex sprang an dem König hoch und leckte ihm die Hände. Amalia und Alistair umarmten sich wie Geschwister, die sich mehrere Jahre nicht gesehen hatten. Dann lösten sie sich voneinander und Alistair reichte Arishok zur Begrüßung die Hand. Ihre erschöpften Pferde wurden in den Stall gebracht und der König geleitete sie hinein ins Warme.

„Wie geht es Connor?", fragte Amalia sofort, als sie ihren Mantel abnahm, wobei sie einen leichten Schmerz in ihrer Schulter spürte. Die Wunde war dank der Heiltränke verheilt, aber ihre Muskeln protestierten immer noch.

„Er hält sich ganz gut", meinte Alistair, nicht ohne einen Hauch von Sorge in der Stimme. „Er hat mich gebeten, dich erst einmal etwas essen zu lassen, bevor du mit ihm redest. Die Reise war sicherlich anstrengend." Amalia nickte und ihr Magen knurrte zustimmend. Zufrieden lauschte sie dem sanften Summen in ihren Ohren. Natürlich hörte sie es immer noch. Doch diesmal war es anders; sanfter und vertrauter. Sie erkannte es als die Verderbnis in Alistairs Blut. Die Heldin von Ferelden folgte ihrem besten Freund in die Küche der Burg und entschuldigte sich schon gedanklich beim Koch, dafür, dass sie seine Speisekammer leer plündern würde.


End file.
